Jump, then Fall
by sorry-thisacctisnowdeadQAQ
Summary: / Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift/ FAX one-shot. Rated K because I want it to be that way.


**A/N: Hi! This is my FIRST fic…hope you enjoy!**

**~Worked alongside my peeps.**

**So…yea. Don't have anything on my profile. Enjoy it coz Max Ride is enjoyable too!**

**Angel: Yup, it is!**

**Me: pats her head**

**So go ahead and enjoy!**

**Oh yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride but I wish I do. Nor do I own Angel and all the other Max Ride characters. JP does…**

**Angel: Yea…he does.**

**BTW: this is a songfic.**

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

I hear you talk, everyday. And when I wake up, the first noise I hear is your voice. You may not know it Fang, but I really do wanna tell you that…

"Max! Breakfast is ready!" Mom said.

"Coming." I replied

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

Were never on the phone though…but when you laugh I forget to breathe. (Or to flap in other matters.) You rarely laugh though. When will you really see that I…

"Fang!" ugh, Red-Haired Wonder comes…

Another moment, spoiled!

I continue to walk with Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel.

Then Angel said "Max, when are you going to tell him?" in her cute, angelic voice.

"When I have the time…" I replied.

When will I ever?

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk you didn't notice_

_I hear the words…_

I see you talking to Red-haired Wonder.

Why is it that when you're with her you don't notice me? You don't even say 'hi'.

I start to walk away and be alone with myself. I see Iggy and sit with him.

"Seriously Max, when are you going to tell him? He might think you don't like him. Angel told me that h-" Iggy got cut with Nudge walking in and ugh, babbling again.

I never get it.

I start droning her words with thoughts…

…_but all I can think is we should be together_

Yea, I see us together but I don't think you do.

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I shine_

You don't notice that my heart skips a beat when you smile.

Its coz you don't even look at me.

You're all mushy with that demon! (a.k.a Red-Haired Wonder)

_Whoa-oh I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me _**(A/N: I think its supposed to be "you and me". But that's what said)**

You ride home with her AGAIN (as usual…)

Ugh.

As soon as I'm home I am going to run straight to my room.

I open the radio, hoping to find something good.

Then I hear a song that…

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

Whoa.

If he only knew.

This is seriously what I am going to do.

I get caught up and start singing, myself.

I don't think I sing well.

But Angel and Nudge tells me I'm great.

"_Well I like the way your hair falls in your face__**"**_

Your hair really does fall in your face and it takes my breath away.

"_You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face on your face, oh_

_I've never been so wrapped up.__**"**_

You do have the keys to my heart, but you don't know it.

"_Honey, like the way you're everything I ever wanted.__**"**_

Yes, you're all I ever wanted…

"_I had time to think it all over and all I can say is come closer,_

_Take a deep breath and jump and fall into me.__**"**_**(Again, I think it is "you and me" not "into me"…)**

Well you CAME close, now you don't.

"_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you__**"**_

I would. If you let me.

"_Whoa-oh I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall into me.__**"**_

Don't be afraid then…

I got sooo caught up with the song. I love it. I like it so much that I started shouting (unless, you still think shouting **is** singing…)

"_BABY, I'M NEVER GONNA LEAVE YOU,_

_SAY THAT YOU WANNA BE WITH ME TOO_

_CAUSE I'M GONNA STAY THROUGH IT ALL SO JUMP THEN FALL!__**"**_

I think I am heard throughout the whole house, but I didn't care. All I cared about now was that I vent my feelings.

"_THE BOTTOMS GONNA DROP OUT FROM UNDER OUR FEET_

_I'LL CATCH YOU, I'LL CATCH YOU!_

_WHEN PEOPLE SAY THINGS THAT BRING YOU TO YOUR KNEES,_

_I'LL CATCH YOU_

_THE TIME IS GONNA COME WHEN YOU'RE SO MAD YOU COULD CRY…__**"**_

I heard my door open then shut. I didn't care who it was. Didn't care what he or she wanted. I just need to let it all out. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I wanted him to know so badly.

_But I'll hold you through the night until you…smile._

Then I felt someone pull me close. I looked up. It was Fang.

Why now? Why when I was crying?

I continued to cry into his shirt.

_Whoa-oh I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid please_

_Jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

That's what I was doing.

_Baby I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall_

Then I felt Fang pull me even closer. I took a deep breath. Then.

_Jump then fall, baby_

He leaned in. And.

_Jump and fall into me, into me_

Kissed me.

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I shine_

"I love you Fang." I whispered.

_And every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you_

_You can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me_** (Again and again, I really think this is "you and me"! Ugh…)**

"I love you too Max." he said into my hair.

_Yeah…_

**Angel: And this ends our story!**

**Me: Yea…**

**Angel: Now Fang and Max. Don't be too awkward…**

**Max: no comment rolls eyes**

**Me: rolls eyes back at her**

**Max: Aggghhhh! Angel! Don't backstab me with this!**

**Angel: giggles I won't.**

**Max: Sure you won't…**

**Me: Now, now. I think everyone is getting bored with our conversation here. Fang, tell them the song I used…**

**Fang: silence**

**Me: Or else.**

**Fang: Or else what?**

**Me: I will dare you to…**

**Angel: giggles**

**Me: kiss Max!**

**Max: Aggghhhh! Fang come on and tell the people!**

**Fang: Ok, ok! So… This song was Jump then Fall by Taylor Swift.**

**hears explosion in the background**

**Everyone: Iggy, Gazzy come here you two…**

**glares at them**

**Iggy: uhmmm…**

**Gazzy: We have to go now!**

**Me: Don't forget to click the button! It's calling for you!**


End file.
